


Good Girl

by SordidCupquake



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Clothes Still On, F/M, Grinding, good girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SordidCupquake/pseuds/SordidCupquake
Summary: Jester has some fun in a small room with her new friend.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Good Girl

The small cerulean Tiefling took in a sharp breath. "F-fuck..." She stuttered softly. "Shush." A firm but gentle hand pressed it's palm against her mouth, slightly smearing her blue lipstick. She wrenched her eyes shut. "We don't wanna be caught... do we...?~" He purred into her ear, causing her so squeak against his hand. She shuddered as he grinded against her. They were both still wearing their clothes, but she couldn't help it. She could still feel him... and she was so sensitive. His hand under her dress didn't help. He knew just how to work his thumb over her. Her knees buckled under her, but he held her up. She could feel his chest pressed against her back, as he gripped onto her tighter. "God you love this..." Her heart nearly felt like it was going to burst. "You didn't wear anything under, just as I asked. Good girl. You know what good girls get...?" She whined softly into his palm at that, and kind of pressed herself further against him. "Later though." She quickly pulled his hand from her face. "WHAT." She whisper-yelled. "Shush! We can tonight. But we're kind of in public, remember?" She turned completely and looked up at him. "But... but..." She sputtered. He pressed a thumb to her lips and cleaned up her lipstick a little. She looked like a pouty child. "Jester." His stern tone made her instinctively look towards the floor. "I'm s-sorry..." He gave a small chuckle. "I'll still give you your little gift at the inn later tonight, okay?" She nodded softly and pressed herself against him. He moved his arms around her and holding her close. "There's my good girl." They stood like that in the small room, until she finally broke the silence. "We still smell like sex..."


End file.
